Harry confronts Percy
by Sweet lover1
Summary: a missing moment in order of the phoenix. harry confronts Percy about his abandonment. one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Harry was just trying to eat his breakfast quickly so that he could get his unfinished homework that wasn't done because of his detentions done before class. The Great Hall was empty because he got up early, when suddenly the doors opened and in came Percy Weasly, as haughty as ever. Percy just walked up to the High Table and ignored Harry as if he was nothing but air. Harry's temper rose and his blood boiled. How could this self-righteous being get suck a kind family and throw it all away for something as stupid as the Ministry? He would give anything just to have his family back for one hour. He decided to confront Percy about it.

"I don't understand you." he said very loud and clear, making sure Percy could hear him. Percy suddenly stopped, shocked that the "insane" Harry Potter was speaking to him.

"What?"

"I said, I don't understand you."

"What don't you understand? What are you trying to understand?" Percy asked, trying to find a way to discredit him even more.

"I don't understand how you could give up being a part of such an amazing family like the Weasleys." Percy scoffed.

"They are not an amazing family. They did not support me when I was given what I've always wanted, to have an important job in the Ministry."

"They supported you all right, until you abandoned them for the Ministry. Until you gave into the Minister's fear that Voldemort will come back."

"Voldemort is dead, and everyone knows that you are an insane fool." Percy said angrily.

"I know that is what you think now, but did you think that when I was spending time with your family during the past couple of summers? That is not the point right now though; I want to know why you abandoned your family."

"They do not matter, they can be replaced." Percy brushed off Harry's question with a scoff. This made Harry's temper increase even more though, and soon he started yelling, and he yelled so loud that everyone in Hogwarts could hear him loud and clear.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE GIVING UP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LUCKY YOU ARE TO HAVE A FAMLIY THAT LOVES AND SUPPORTS YOU, WHO ACCEPTS YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE NO MATTER WHAT? I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING TO HAVE THAT. DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY SO CALLED "FAMILY" IS LIKE? FOR 10 YEARS THEY SHOVED ME IN A CUPBOARD BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT I WAS A FREAK, BECAUSE IM A WIZARD AND BECAUSE IM NOT NORMAL! THEY GAVE ME DUDLEYS OLD CLOTHES BECAUSE THEY WOULDN'T WANT TO SUPORT A "FREAK" LIKE ME, BUT THE TINY BIT OF KINDESS THEY HAVE IN THEIR HEARTS LET ME STAY THERE AND BE THEIR SERVANT. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT IS LIKE? NO, BECAUSE EYOU HAVE A LOVING FAMILY! I WOULD GIVE ANYHTING TO HAVE A LOVING FAMILY LIKE YOU DO, BUT SO YOU APPRECIATE IT? NO! YOU THROW IT AWAY LIKE YESTERDAYS TRASH! I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING TO HAVE MY FAMILY BACK FOR ONE HOUR! Anything, just for an hour with the people who love me. I am very lucky your family has accepted e into their family." Harry ended with a chocked sigh. Percy looked very frightened.

"But if I dwell on the depressing things, like the fact that my parents are dead and I am not wanted with my relatives, I would be very depressed. I don't like being depressed." Harry said, stomping out of the Great Hall to do his homework. Percy thought for a moment, maybe he didn't have it so bad with his family. Maybe he should try to understand them more. But he decided not to. These thoughts would come back to him later, before the battle of Hogwarts.


	2. Ron and Hermione confront Harry

**disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

Chapter 2: Ron and Hermione confront Harry.

Ron was woken up by a loud noise like someone yelling really loud. You could hear it clearly, but you could tell it came from far away. He heard "THEY SHOVED ME IN a CUPBOARD FOR 10 YEARS" and he realized that the voice was Harry's! Suddenly, Hermione ran down the stairs and said,

"Isn't that Harry's voice? Why hasn't he ever told us?"

"I have no idea." I said, filled with dread.

(When harry gets back to the common room and sees Ron and Hermione)

"Hey guys." Harry said, looking stressed.

"Hey Harry. How are you?" Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"Fine, just tired." He said.

"Listen Harry, we need to talk." Ron said, looking determined and worried.

"What about?" he said, looking confused.

"We heard what you said in the Great Hall. I think everyone heard it.

"Great," He said sarcastically. "More people that will stare."

"That's not the point. Why didn't you tell us that you were neglected and put in a cupboard by your relatives?"

"It didn't matter by the time I came to Hogwarts. I had a room and they're too afraid of me to do anything. Besides, I don't want pity; I've had enough of that to last a couple of lifetimes."

"You thought it didn't matter! Harry, you need to tell us these things, they are important! Wouldn't you want us to tell you if anything like that happened?"

"Of course I would."

"Then you need to tell us. You may not like it, but you need to tell us important things that happen in your life because we want to make sure you are safe and happy, even though being safe for you is very difficult and almost impossible, but we still want it! we are your friends, and, whether or not, we care about you. Things like this is important, you need to tell us." Hermione says, sounding defeated and hurt by the end.

"I'm sorry, I will try. I have been raised to think that I am worth nothing, am a burden, and am undeserving of any care or love. I know they are wrong, but when you are young, things told to you stay with you for the rest of your life."

"We understand that. It's a good thing that you fight those feelings, or else we would pound it into you that the Dursleys are wrong."

Harry smiled and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Hermione ran over for a hug, and Ron joined because, after all, Harry was his brother in all but blood, and not a redhead.

**alright, I have a lot of ideas for this story. as you can guess, it is no longer a one-shot, since I have at least 15 ideas. review! I want at least 5 reviews before I update again! :)**


End file.
